1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a tail pipe assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tail pipe assembly for a vehicle which may collect condensation water and temporarily store the condensation water.
2. Description of Related Art
A muffler, which is used for an exhaust system of a vehicle, is a device for suppressing exhaust noise, such as decreasing the sound level of escaping gases of an internal-combustion engine by lowering temperature and pressure of the exhaust gas.
The muffler shaped as a pipe has divided sections and noise may be reduced while traveling through the sections with interference of sound wave, reduction of pressure fluctuation, reduction of exhaust gas temperature and so on. In this situation, condensation water is formed within the muffler due to cooling of the exhaust gas.
Recently, a GDI (Gasoline Direct Injection) engine is applied to a vehicle worldwide, and the vehicle with the GDI engine may generate soot within the exhaust gas considerably. The soot of the exhaust gas may be mixed with condensation water formed within the muffler and thus the condensation water becomes darker. When the vehicle with the GDI engine is in idle, the dark condensation water is drained to ground and the ground where the vehicle stayed is contaminated. And thus the dark condensation water becomes the cause of pollution.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.